The invention covers a device for transporting and/or storing textile spools, particularly textile glass fiber and thread spools, consisting of a pallet formed typically by crossed bars, with carriers for the textile spools arranged on the pallet, the carriers having projections and recesses on their upper and lower sides for centering and supporting the lower and upper ends of the spool sleeves in such a manner that several pallets with textile spools can be stacked on top of each other.
German Pat. No. 1,962,280 discloses a device for the transportation and storage of yarn spools with spool sleeves, where the individual pallets consist of a encircling frame with crossed bars. At the crossing points, carriers are provided consisting of two plastic pieces, one of which is arranged above and one below the pallet, which are fastened to each other by press buttons, with the bars passing through the crossing points. The plastic pieces have projections and recesses on their upper and lower sides for centering and supporting the lower and upper ends of the yarn spools.
Due to the shallow projections and recesses on the aforementioned known type of device, the centering of the sleeve body is not sufficiently exact. However, exact centering is required, so that, for instance, on a pallet completely filled with yarn spools, another pallet can be placed in such a manner that the upper ends of all yarn spools enter the carriers arranged on the underside of the pallet being deposited. A further disadvantage of the known system is that the locating devices are arranged in the immediate vicinity of the center and are therefore exposed to the high loads imposed by the horizontal forces acting upon the spools, and consequently break off easily. For changing the carrier for the purpose of preparing the pallets for other work, a special tool is required or else the carrier must be destroyed. Due to the fact that two molds are required for the carriers, the device is relatively expensive.
From German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,503,914 a pallet insert used as a carrier is known which is fastened to latticed pallets formed by shaped bars and consists of two parts connected to each other by glueing or by conical clamping rings or by threads.
Here again the carrier consists of two parts which must be connected to each other by glueing, by cones, positioning rings, positioning screws, nuts, etc., which is time consuming and cumbersome, both in erection and in dismantling. If the two parts are glued together, the carrier cannot be removed from the pallet without destruction.
From French Pat. No. 1,549,977 a device is known wherein the pallet consists of a rectangular frame of wire, with crossed bars in between. There are always two bars arranged at close proximity parallel to each other with a third bar perpendicular to them. The carriers, made of keep-drawn and stamped plate, feature a flange by means of which they are welded to the two parallel bars. This known device did not prove itself in actual operation, because there are very many forms of sleeves and the carriers had to be adapted to these sleeve forms. Also, the manufacture of the carriers from plate is expensive. Further, the manufacturing cost for a pallet is increased by the fact that two parallel bars are always required. Whenever the form of the spool sleeves was changed, the whole equipment made for the previous spool form became unusable and had to be changed.